Many fishermen (or anglers) utilise the technique of casting when fishing. This generally involves retaining the fishing line by a finger or thumb of the hand, and then whipping the rod forward whilst simultaneously releasing the fishing line, whereby the hook and sinker are flicked out into the waters being fished in or upon.
However, there are two main disadvantages associated with common casting methods or techniques.
The first of these is that the fishing line may cut or blister the finger or thumb of the fisherman being used for retaining the line before and during the flicking or casting motion.
The second disadvantage is that it is difficult to time the release of the fishing line simultaneously with the flick of the fishing rod. If the line is released too soon or too late then the fish hook and sinker may not travel the required or desired distance. This disadvantage is a particular problem for new or novice fishermen.
There is available a clip for attaching to a fishing rod to help overcome the first of the above disadvantages. However, the clip still requires the use of a finger or thumb to release the line, although no finger or thumb contact with the fishing line is made. The second disadvantage outlined above is therefore still present.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.